User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/10 Most Overrated Pokemon in the game
Many Pokemon are fan favourites and it becomes quickly known as they can appear everywhere in the game or be frequently asked for trades, and as a result become a major factor for many scams that occur. Here is my list, which will describe that how Pokemon are overrated, as well as their flaws. Number 10: Garchomp Garchomp has always been a fan favourite. His type, his design and his moveset have led to him being very popular, and also it can be found easily. It could have been greater if it was not for a... DOUBLE WEAKNESS TO THE ICE TYPE. Seriously, even Jynx can beat it with a single Frost Breath. Number 9: Lucario You would surely expect Lucario to be on the list. His design and typing are the main cause of his popularity. It was once one of the rarest Pokemon in the game due to the fact that it was only in Roulette, but the code Anubis, which gave you a shiny one, drastically ruined its value, making it as common as Pidgeot. Number 8: Haxorus Haxorus is strong, easy to find and it is a Dragon. This made it overrated from the very beginning it was introduced, but it became even more overrated due to the code that gave you the shiny one nameg Gimli. That shiny Haxorus is simply one of the most broken Pokemon in the game. However, don't forget how common it is, and how frail it is too. Number 7: Volcarona Volcarona is incredibly overrated. In fact, everyone, literally everyone uses one of them in Elite Four. It has Quiver Dance, it has good STAB moves, it has soild recovery. In fact, it is so strong that it became banned in Rated battles. But it has a double weakness to the Rock type. Let's see some counters then... Tyranitar, Nihilego, Aerodactyl, Gigalith, Aggron, Probopass, Armaldo, even Shuckle. Any Rock Pokemon can counter it. (except Golem and Rhyperior) Number 6: Rotom Ever since its removal from the Roulette, Rotom has been the rarest Pokemon in the game. It has a lot of value, but it is a main source of scamming. Many Rotoms are duplicated and are less valuable than legitimate Rotoms. Scammers use duplicated Rotoms to steal powerful Legendary Pokemon from unsuspecting players, fooling them that they get a legitimate one. Don't fall for the scam guys. Number 5: Scrafty Scrafty has been a main choice for Elite Four teams due to its typing, defenses and set-up moves. It is so popular that it has been used in Purple Entity teams, Elite Four teams, even in PvPs against powerful legends like Kyurem. It is great, but it has one weakness that cripples it.. A double weakness to a very common type, the Fairy type. Nuff said. Number 4: Rayquaza Rayquaza is the strongest Dragon Pokemon, and a rare one too. It has been everyone's favourite legendary Pokemon, and everyone asks for this guy. However, type-wise, it has a 4x weakness to the Ice type, and trade-wise, it has been a major factor to scams that frequently occur, and involve it. Number 3: Darkrai Darkrai is the second most common Legendary Pokemon in the game. You can find it everywhere at night, and its chance to become encountered depends on how many Dark Pokemon you have in party. As a result, it is very common. However, it is weak to many common types, such as Bug, Fighting and Fairy, and its signature move, Dark Void, sucks, because of its piss-poor 50 accuracy. Number 2: Scizor Have you ever seen top tier teams in the game? They have the likes of exceptionally powerful Legendary Pokemon, incredibly rare Mythical Pokemon and Auramons... and Scizor. The main cause of its popularity is False Swipe, which never faints opposing Pokemon. Also, its ability combined with powerful priority moves make it broken. It could have been perfect, if it was not for its only weakness, which is a double weakness to the Fire type, which is super common. Also it is easy to find one, so it is very common. To end this, Scyther, its pre-evolution, needs more appreciation, because it has the same stats with Scizor. Number 1: Mewtwo You knew this would come. Mewtwo is so damn powerful that it can destroy the entire Elite Four. Not only that, it is supper common, ever since the code Apologies has been released. Also, everyone is tired of the fact that many players constantly sweep using Mewtwo only. Also, everyone is literally asking for Mewtwo, just to win the game easily, when you can just EV train your team using the Iso bots. It also has some common counter, like Mega Beedrill and Darkrai, so it is not unstoppable. Thank god the banlist for Rated battles exist, otherwise even Rated battles would be just another place where Mewtwo would just destroy the entire game. That was my list about the most overrated Pokemon. Don't forget to comment. Category:Blog posts